Movie Night
by MysteryFan15
Summary: No real plot, just some humorous McGee under the effects of pain killers, caring Tony, and guy time. Lots of fun and friendship. One shot


"…it's a minor concussion. There shouldn't be any lasting effects. The pain is probably the worst part, but we've given him something-."

"Tony!" Tim interrupted excitedly. "Guess what's on TV later?"

"Ummm." Tony looked from the nurse to his partner. "I don't know what?"

"That movie you were telling me about. You know!"

"Which movie?"

"You know, with that guy." Tim said waving his hands with the same enthusiasm.

He looked around expectantly from one face to another, but was met with six blank look. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Come on, Tony, that one guy!"

"What's his name, Probie?" Tony asked patiently.

"It has that really short title." Tim continued without answering. "Like one word…or two…"

"Or three." Abby offered smirking. Gibbs shot her a look as Ziva smothered a chuckle.

"That's it!" Tim said pointing to Abby while looking at Tony. "See Tony, Abby knows."

Deciding it was a lost cause to argue Tony slapped his forehead as if remembering.

"Oh that movie, McGee. With _that_ guy."

"Yeah!"

"And the girl"

"Uh-huh."

"And that fight"

"See, I knew you remembered." Tim said nodded proudly.

"Will he be ok?" Gibbs asked the nurse who was watching the exhancge with a slightly amused expression.

"Um yes sir, it's just…the pain medicine working. It…ah…affects some people differently. You would not believe what I hear sometimes." She chuckled as she looked at the chart again. "You're welcome to take him home as long as he's monitored."

"I'm going home with Tony." McGee announced decidedly. "We have to watch the movie."

"McGee-" Gibbs started.

"It's ok Gibbs. I'll watch him tonight." Tony jumped in.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, but nodded. Tony wheeled McGee out to his car, listening carefully as Ducky instructed him on what he should know.

"You two call me if you need anything." Gibbs said to Tony with a glance toward McGee.

"Will do, Boss."

"Aye aye, captain." Tim saluted before giggling. Gibb shook his head as he helped Tony put McGee in the front seat.

"Can we have pizza?" Ziva overheard Tim ask Tony before he got him in the car. She exchanged a glance with Abby

"He is certainly more…"

"Goofy?" Abby volunteered.

Ziva smiled fondly.

"I was going to say child-like."

"I hope Tony takes care of Timmy." Abby said beginning to fret. "Maybe we should go by and-."

"No, Abby." Ziva said taking her arm. "They are having a guy's night, yes?" She looked to Abby to verify she got it right. Abby gave her thumbs up.

Ziva nodded. "Then we will have a girl's night."

"Ziva, now you are speaking my language."

* * *

><p>Tony stood in front of his vast collection of movies. Now he was in a bind. It was very likely that any movie he put in would satisfy Tim who seemed incredibly complacent at the moment. However it was also possible that he had actually had a movie in mind. With no information, well no useful information, it could be a long night. Tony wracked his brain for movies he had told Tim about recently that he could have been talking about.<p>

Finally he settled on one. With a guy. And a girl. And a fight.

_Uh-oh, only a one word title. See if I can slip it by him._

"Ok Probie. Here we go. Awww come on man, no sleeping." He sighed as he went to rouse the sleeping man on his couch.

"Go away, Tony." McGee mumbled brushing his hands away.

"No deal man. You don't need to sleep with a concussion anyway. Movie's on. Pizza's coming."

"Pizza?" One green eye cracked open.

"Yup, just the way you like it." Tony assured.

"I'm hungry." Tim said.

"I know, that's why we ordered pizza." Tony said patiently.

"Ok."

Tony started the movie and held his breath hoping it would not be rejected. He needn't have worried, Tim raised no objections and soon became lost in the movie. The pizza arrived and half way through the box Tony's phone rang.

"DiNozzo."

"_Tony, it is Ziva. Abby wanted me to call and check on you and McGee."_

"_How is Timmy?"_ Tony heard a voice call out in the back ground.

"He's fine, watching movies, stuffing our face with pizza. It's kind of like having a 10 year old here, with him like this you know." Tony answered looking over his shoulder at his grown adult partner removing the pepperoni and susage from his pizza and re forming them as smiley faces. "I mean, we may have to find out what this is and slip it in his coffee from time to time."

Ziva chuckled. "_Yes, he is different." _

"_Tell him hello!"_ Abby chimed in.

"Ziva and Abby say hi, Tim."

"Hi Ziva and Abby! Hey do they want to come over and watch the movie!"

"Nah man, they're having a girl's night." Tony stage whispered. "They're probably toe deep in nail polish right about now."

"Oh." Tim nodded knowingly his eyes wide.

"_Because you are being so good with Tim, I will not kill you, Tony."_ Ziva said menacingly.

"Hey, why wouldn't I be good to my kid brother?"

Ziva laughed. "_Good night Tony."_

"Night Zee."

Tony shut his phone and went back to his plate. McGee was looking at him quizzically with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Tony."

"You're my brother, Tim." Tony said reaching for another piece of pizza.

"Really?" The tone made Tony to look up and the vulnerability in his friend's eyes stirred something in him causing him to put down his pizza and answer sincerely.

"Yeah man, really."

Tim smiled happily and went back to his pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

"I'm soooo glad your back. Nobody else wants to listen to me talk to Major Mass Spec." Abby pouted sitting on the corner of McGee's desk.

Tim smiled. "I'm glad to be back too."

"How did movie night go?"

"Good."

"Did you see the movie you were talking about?"

"What?" McGee asked his brow furrowed.

"Yup, it had everything a guy a girl and a fight, everything. " Tony said coming in with Ziva and dropping his pack at his desk.

Ziva smiled as she came to set a cup down on McGee's desk.

"We are happy you are back McGee."

"Thanks, Ziva." McGee said with a warm smile.

"So which movie was it?" Abby asked.

"Was what?" Tim asked.

"_Rocky_." Tony said grinning.

"That's not a three word title." Abby protested

"What are you talking about?" McGee asked again.

"No but it is a short title and it's probably the greatest boxing movies of all time!" Tony countered.

"Why does it matter how long the title is or if it's a fight movie?" Tim asked frustrated.

"Come on Probie, it had that guy." Tony said cheekily.

"And that girl." Ziva said returning to her desk.

"And that fight." Abby finished.

"I'm so confused." Tim said with his head in his hand.

"It doesn't get any better McGee." Gibbs said coming into the bullpen. " Grab you're gear, dead marine."

* * *

><p>Gibbs sent Tony and McGee down to Abby to see what she found from the slugs. They rode the elevator in silence for most of the way. Tony was still trying to figure out how the Petty Officer got all that cash on the ship and past the inspection points when McGee cleared his throat beside him.<p>

"Tony?"

"Yup?" He glanced over to see Tim looking at him.

"I-I just want you to know you're like a brother to me too." He quickly turned back to face the door of the elevator embarrassed.

A slow grin started at the corners of Tony's mouth.

"Oh so that's it, McMemory. You, remember the mushy stuff but not the movie?"

"What was all that about the guy and the girl and the fight?" Tim asked turning back to Tony in frustration.

"If you don't remember it would be too hard to explain." Tony chuckled as he stepped off the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope all this doesn't seem random. I kind of like it.<strong>

**My sister and I do all the time. That movie. Oh you mean _that_ movie! (Sarcasm abounds).**

**Thanks so much for reading. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
